


Snowed In

by klutzy_girl



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, F/M, Fluff, Post-Series, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1285150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh and Donna try to figure out something to do when they're snowed in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own The West Wing and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

Trapped inside their apartment because of a blizzard bearing down on the area, Josh and Donna were bored. “We can’t go anywhere or do anything. We can’t even go to work!” Josh complained.

Donna rolled her eyes at her fiancée. “We could have sex,” she pointed out.

“We had sex a few times already. And Donna, as much as I love that and want to do it some more, we need something else to do.” He sat down on the couch next to her and smiled.

“We could watch a movie.” It didn’t sound all that appealing to her, however. They just needed something to do.

“Another one?” He really didn’t he could sit for another two hours and watch a movie. They had done enough of that.

“Yes. A board game?” She didn’t want to, but she figured she might as well throw the suggestion out there. 

“No way. Sorry.” Josh sighed and put his arm around Donna. She leaned into his shoulder and yawned. “Long day of doing nothing?”

“Yeah. Want to go out there and play in the snow?” That actually sounded like fun to her.

“Fuck no. We could, but I don’t want to.”

Donna snorted. “Come on, Josh. Live a little!” She didn’t want him to get lazy or anything during this small break. Plus, she had some hope that he’d tire himself out and wouldn’t bother her later. It was probably too much to ask for, but she at least had to try.

“You need to live a little!” He knew it was stupid as soon as the words were out of his mouth.

She got up and pulled him up from the couch. “We’re going, and you don’t get to say no. Now put on your coat!”

Josh sighed and headed to the closet to get his coat. “If I end up sick and dying from pneumonia, I’m going to come back and haunt you.”

“Well, I’ll probably be dead with you so there’s no point in becoming a ghost to haunt me, Joshua.” She smiled when he handed her her coat. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Josh kissed her and the two made out in the hallway for a few minutes before reluctantly pulling apart.

Donna grinned at him and then opened the door. She proceeded to pull him out of the apartment, and two of them headed for the entrance. She slid a little on the ice as soon as they got outside but managed to stay upright. “We’re going to have fun,” she promised.

He eyed her warily. “Are you sure about that? Pretty sure we’re currently living in a snowy ice rink. I don’t want you getting hurt.”

“We’re not going to get hurt. Now let’s go.” Donna was thrilled they lived across the street from a park. It sucked they didn’t have a yard, but it was okay under these circumstances (neither could wait to buy their own house and raise a family in it).

They would have run to the park, but neither was up to falling on their asses and so they practically glided across the street (and nearly fell a couple of times in the process). “Why did you think this was a good idea?” he questioned as soon as they reached their destination.

“Because it is.”

“Okay then.” Josh smiled in amusement. 

Donna couldn’t help but laugh when the idea hit her. “We should make snow angels!”

His eyes flicked down to the snow-covered ground and then back up to her. “Really? It’s probably dirty.”

“Yes, really.” To prove her point, Donna sat (and immediately cursed the cold, wet ground in her mind) and then lay down. She began moving her arms back and forth. By the time she was done, she was freezing but having so much fun she didn’t care. “Come on!”

Josh still wasn’t sure, but he sighed and joined her anyway. He had to concede that she was right – it was fun – when he was done. “You had a good idea,” he reluctantly admitted.

Donna cheered happily. “That’s great! I know you – you’re a sucker for these types of things.”

“Only for you.”

“Aw, Josh.” Her eyes welled up with tears and she hugged him. “You want to take a walk around this place?”

“You’re shivering,” he pointed out. He truly didn’t want either of them to get sick, and was worried she would. As per usual, Josh was more worried about Donna than himself. 

“I’m fine!” Donna waved her hand in dismissal and then grabbed his. They slowly started to walk around the park. Once she could no longer handle it, Donna finally gave in. “Okay, I am really cold right now. We should probably get back home.”

“You need my coat?” Josh wouldn’t mind freezing for a few minutes as long as she was warm. 

She shook her head. “Nah, I’ll be okay in the fifteen minutes it takes us to get back. We’ll warm up in the shower once we’re inside.”

His eyes lit up in excitement. “Let’s go then!” At his age, shower sex wasn’t as fun as it used to be, but that was okay. Any sex with Donna was exciting and fun.

Once they hit the sidewalk, it went sideways for the couple. Donna stepped on a patch of ice and started to go down, but Josh caught her and kept her standing. “Holy shit,” she murmured.

A frantic and worried Josh checked all to make sure she hadn’t hurt herself. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Josh, I’m fine. You kept me from falling – I’m okay.” Her heart was still pounding a little from the near-fall, but he didn’t need to know that. That had been a terrifying few seconds.

Josh stayed right by her side to make sure she didn’t fall and proceeded to slip and fall himself. “Ow, fuck,” he murmured.

Donna panicked. “Are you hurt? Did you hit your head? Josh, talk to me!” she cried.

He slowly got up to make sure he didn’t fall again and laughed. “I’m fine, Donna. Probably going to be bruised in the morning, but I was going slow enough it didn’t hurt that badly.” 

“Good.” They linked arms to make sure this didn’t happen again and made their way back to the apartment. 

Their shared shower off, Josh and Donna took them separately. Afterwards, they curled up on the couch together in their pajamas.

“Let’s just agree to watch the snow fall inside from now on.” Josh did not want to do this again.

Donna was agreement. “Sounds like a great idea.” She curled up next to him and put her head on his shoulder.

He grinned and kissed the top of her head. “Getting snowed in is not something I want to happen again, but at least I could spend the day with you.”

“Don’t make me cry!” Josh still surprised her with how sweet he was sometimes. 

Even more snow came down over the next two days, and Josh and Donna took advantage of their time off work. That came back to haunt them nine months later, but neither minded their big surprise all that much. Being snowed in by a blizzard had actually been pretty fun for the couple.


End file.
